


She Keeps Me Warm

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: it all works out in time [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Michimiya Yui, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, I love them enough to include them in this post-canon disaster, I say right before, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Misaki Hana, Let them be Soft, Minor Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Self-Acceptance, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suga & Yui Friendship, Useless Lesbians, good sapphic energy, i love these two, i'm really tagging this all at once huh, im so gay, let's do this, man i love being a lesbian writing sapphic ships, yea me too, you ever just think about how pretty girls are?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19562299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: I'm really soft for sapphic rare pairs so please take this and be gentle with my heart,, I'm just a lesbian, trying to put more lesbians out there in the world,,,btw this starts off kinda weird but I want to just say that I think Yui and Suga are friends and together they could probably destroy Daichi with their collective cuteness





	She Keeps Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really soft for sapphic rare pairs so please take this and be gentle with my heart,, I'm just a lesbian, trying to put more lesbians out there in the world,,,
> 
> btw this starts off kinda weird but I want to just say that I think Yui and Suga are friends and together they could probably destroy Daichi with their collective cuteness

“Sugawara-kun, would it be weird if I kissed you?”

Suga promptly started choking on his meat bun. “I – _Yui-chan_ – what?”

She shrugged, picking up more soba noodles with her chopsticks. “I don’t mean it in like – a romantic way.”

He frowned. “Now, I see how you and Daichi have been friends forever,” he muttered. “You both say crazy things and make no sense and expect me to understand.”

“Has Daichi asked to kiss you?”

He flushed red and sank down in his seat. “No.”

Yui simply laughed and set down her lunch. “So, how about it?”

“Do I get more of an explanation?”

“I kissed a girl.”

“And?”

It was the last team sleepover. Technically, the third-years already had retired, but before the new schoolyear began, the girls wanted one last get-together. It was complete with snacks, movies, talking too loud, staying up too late, and truth or dare.

A second-year thought she’d be cute and dare Yui to kiss the new captain.

“Why?” Yui asked, covering her mouth to hide a laugh.

“Because Sudou-chan’s a big fucking lesbian with a hopeless as hell crush on you,” the second-year supplied. “So…what do you say?”

Sudou blushed. “Fuck off, I don’t have a crush on her.” After a moment, “Anymore.”

Yui giggled. “That’s so sweet, Sudou-chan! Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Pft, do you like girls, Michimiya-senpai?”

She shrugged. “I might.”

“Wait, shit, really?”

“Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”

And it was mostly fun and games, but in the moment their lips touched, it was just… Soft.

It was soft. Softness and sweetness and warmth and _wow_ , girls tasted and felt amazing and the idea of doing this with a rough creature like a boy just didn’t make _sense_ because… _girls_.

“I liked it.”

Suga snorted, covering his mouth as it evolved into a full-on laugh. “ _And_?”

“I’ve never kissed a boy, I don’t _know_ ,” she said, laughing as well. “I’m scared.”

“That you’re gay?” he guessed.

Yui nodded. “Not just that. My parents…want to already start arranging a marriage for me.”

The humor was sapped from the air in an instant. “Oh, shit.”

“With _Daichi_ ,” she added, feeling herself blush.

“Oh, _shit_.” Then, “Wait, I thought you liked Daichi?”

“But _what if I’m gay_ , Suga-chan!”

He looked around, then leaned over to her. “One kiss.” It was barely more than a peck, but it felt _nothing_ like kissing Sudou-chan. It wasn’t bad, it just wasn’t…something.

“Dammit,” Yui muttered, turning back to her lunch.

Suga puffed out his cheeks in a pout. “Come on, it wasn’t _that_ bad a kiss!”

“No, you were very good,” she assured him. “But I really…can’t see myself wanting to kiss more guys.”

Just then, Asahi joined them at the table. “Hey, Suga. Oh, Yui-chan!”

“Asahi-kun,” she greeted, beaming at the tall ace. “Good to see you!”

“Yeah, you too. Are you waiting for Daichi?”

“I actually came to sit with Suga-kun,” she explained. “Hope you don’t mind my sticking around. I’m just talking about how I think I’m gay.”

Asahi’s eyes widened for a moment before narrowing. “I thought you and Daichi were–”

“Nope,” she interrupted. “But don’t feel bad. Everyone thinks that. Daichi has never even liked me like that.”

He nodded uncertainly before pulling out his own lunch.

Suga coughed. “So, uh, Yui, what do you do now?”

She sighed. “I come out to my parents, dude.”

Suga gaped at her. “Seriously?”

“Even if I’m bi, I definitely feel like I prefer girls. I think they should know that I really don’t want to marry Daichi.”

“Wait, _what_?”

She turned to see Daichi and Kiyoko making their ways to the table. Yui cleared her throat.

“Parents want us to get engaged right out of high school.”

“We’re not even _dating_ ,” Daichi gasped, sitting down next to her. “What’s happening?”

“I’m supposed to be a good little Japanese woman and give them children, haven’t you heard?” She gave an empty laugh. “I like girls.”

“Sucks to be them,” Kiyoko muttered, taking a bite of her sushi. “Just tell them the truth, and then don’t marry Daichi.”

It didn’t go to plan.

Or, well, Yui supposed it _did_ , but not in the way that she was hoping. As in, she was expecting backlash, but not so severe that her parents disowned her and refused to pay for her to go to college until she agreed to marry a man.

Which was how she ended up picking up shifts at Ukai’s store while trying to pay rent on a small apartment in a sort of okay part of town.

“Day eight of you working here,” Ukai began, “and I’m still going to fight your parents.”

Yui laughed. “Thanks, Coach. You seem very emotionally affected by all this.”

He leaned closer. “I’m bi, and I like men a whole lot more ‘n women. My parents are up my ass about getting married. I feel you.”

She nodded in understanding. “At least you have Take-chan, though, right?”

His eyes widened. “I – hah? No, I don’t, what the hell are you–? Get back to work.”

She laughed. “Yeah, alright, Coach.”

This sucked. Her apartment was mostly empty. She slept on a futon and lived out of her suitcase and it wasn’t what she’d been expecting when she came out.

She tried to think on the positive: she was an adult, she’d have been moving out anyways, this was bound to happen, she would have had to face the reality of the world eventually–

But she had to save her money to make rent and didn’t have much for food, so she knew that logic was bull anyways.

“Ukai-kun!” Takeda-sensei came into the store most days on his lunch break so he could eat with Coach Ukai. Yui thought that was so adorable and domestic – she hoped she’d be invited to that wedding. “I brought you lunch!”

Ukai looked up from the manga he was reading at the counter. “Eh? Oh, thanks, Take-chan, but I brought my own today.”

Takeda’s face fell for a moment before he noticed Yui. “Michimiya-chan!”

She waved. “Hi, Sensei.”

“Do you want this? I’m sure since it’s so slow today, Ukai-kun could give you your lunchbreak a little early?”

Ukai sighed. “Go on, then.”

Yui did her best not to cry; it was a simple gesture, and Sensei didn’t even know what it meant. “Thank you, Takeda-sensei.”

“Truth be told, Take-chan, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her actually eat on her lunchbreak,” Ukai muttered.

Takeda frowned. “Why not?”

“Food costs money,” she said, face flushed with embarrassment. “Thank you for the food.”

“I’m going to fight her parents,” Coach vowed, ninth day in a row.

Takeda tilted his head. “What did they do?”

“It’s really not that big a deal,” Yui said, twirling the chopsticks between her fingers. “I’m making do.”

“They kicked her out,” Ukai grunted. “But they can without repercussions, because she’s an ‘adult’, technically.”

Takeda pursed his lips. “What happened?”

“I came out,” she said, setting down the bento. “It’s whatever.”

Takeda must have sensed her discomfort on the subject, because he didn’t bring up anything else on the subject. He also shot Ukai a look to shut him up about it.

But, well, if he started packing a lunch for Yui every day as well as Ukai…she wasn’t going to complain.

“This is…depressing,” Suga noted, sitting next to Yui on the rug.

“I’ve become a minimalist,” she snorted. “Only live with what I need, yaknow?”

“You need food, Michimiya,” he said, frowning as he looked around. “And _furniture_.”

“Thanks, _Mom_.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You know what? I am adopting you. Me and Daichi are your new parents.”

“I think Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai beat you to that,” she laughed.

“ _Lucky_ ,” he whined. “They’re like, the best parents.”

She flopped onto her back. “One day, there’s going to be furniture and food. And friends. And a girlfriend. And maybe even a cat, I don’t know.” She sighed wistfully. “I’m going to go to college, I’m going to get my degree, and I don’t need their help to do it.”

“It doesn’t matter if you need it,” he grumbled. “They should be giving it anyways.”

“Ukai’s mom is letting me borrow her Jeep,” she said in a change of subject. “I guess they’re a family with multiple cars, and since their house is right behind the store–”

“Jeeps are nice,” Suga said. “That’s really kind of her.”

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I think Ukai probably told her a bit of my situation. Since I’m obviously not a delinquent, she took pity on me.”

“You need a roommate,” he said. “Someone who’ll help you make rent. Buy furniture. Maybe they’ll _bring_ furniture.”

She gave an empty laugh. “Right. Except everyone we know is going off to school, away from this dinky little town because no one wants to stay in small towns because it’s _boring_ , except I do. I love it. Is that weird? That I want a future and I want it to be mine, but I also want it to be here? Where I grew up?”

He shook his head. “I get it, Yui. It’s a nice place to live, to exist. Maybe to raise a family, someday in the far-off future, when you’re ready for it.”

“I miss when my biggest problem was Daichi not realizing I liked him.”

He knocked their shoulders together. “You’re going to make it.”

“How’s school?” she asked.

He shrugged. “Busy. College is a whole new level.”

“Ah.” She sighed. “I should go grocery shopping, but I don’t think I’m gonna make rent this month.”

“This is…the first month you’ve lived here,” Suga said, brows furrowing with concern. “Have you asked Coach for extra shifts?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a lot,” she said. “Maybe I just need a second job. You think Shimada’s hiring?”

“Maybe. You should ask. When you go grocery shopping,” he added. “Come on. We’ll go now.”

“Suga, I can’t–”

“I’ll pay.”

Her eyes widened. “What? No! No, you’re not! Absolutely not!”

He stood up. “I’m paying, because I’m going to eat some of it too, and that’s not fair to your budget. Come on.”

She groaned, but stood as well. “Fine. Let’s do this, then.”

“For now, we’ll get frozen meals, cereal, and some premade bentos. Ooh! And…” Suga spun towards the produce. “Yes, perfect!”

“What?”

He grabbed a few different types of greens and a cheap dressing. “Make sure you get your veggies in, Yui-chan!”

“Aren’t there veggies in the frozen meals and bentos?”

“Shush. If I’m buying your groceries, you’ll take whatever I give you.”

She snorted. “Fine. What about your groceries?”

“Hm? Oh, Dai will buy them,” Suga said distractedly, grabbing a couple more things for the cart. “We have a combined income, which comes from our parents. It’s no trouble.”

Yui sighed. “Yeah. Right, forgot.”

Suga turned to face her. “You’re gonna make it without them. You shouldn’t have to, but I know you can.”

“I should start utilizing my options at the community center and all that,” she said. “Maybe that’ll help. They do meals, don’t they?”

“Yeah, breakfast and dinner,” Suga agreed. “I hate seeing you go through this, Yui-chan.”

She sniffed and shook her head. “It’s okay, Suga. I’m going to be fine.”

“It’s just that you’re–” He paused and chewed on his lip. “Yui, you’re the second friend that this has happened to this month.”

Yui frowned. “Wait, what?”

He nodded. “I can’t tell you a lot, but…someone else got kicked out after coming out. I’m so mad, it makes me want to fight everyone, but it’s also…really scaring me.”

“Someone else…” Yui felt like her chest was wrapped in rubber bands. “It’s really still like that, huh?”

“What if that’s as good as this small town gets?” Suga whispered. “And I can never tell my family and neither can any of the others who want to come out because it’s just…”

“What about Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei, though?” she pointed out, keeping her voice low. “I don’t really know about Sensei, but Ukai is bi.”

“Wait, seriously?”

She nodded. “So…maybe there is hope, you know? Maybe, soon, people will start to warm up to it.”

“How can you have hope when you’re one of the ones who’s seen the worst of this?” Suga sighed.

“It’s not the worst,” she said. “It’s not illegal to be gay, I haven’t been beaten up or harassed for it – yet, anyways. It sucks, but I also know my parents are older and probably struggling to come to terms with this. So…”

Suga bumped their shoulders together. “You’re really brave, you know that?”

“Come on, let’s go check out, then find Shimada-san.”

That night, Yui slept better than in days. Shimada was willing to give her a job, which meant more hours, which meant a better paycheck, which meant maybe…she might be able to afford furniture soon.

“So, since I paid this month’s rent, I figure, with the credit system, I’ll actually be able to afford one of those couches that pulls out into a futon, a small dining table and chair, one of those mini Keurig coffee makers, _and_ a small dresser, so I don’t have to live out of my suitcase anymore! I’ve been looking into payment plans, and I found one that, even at the lowest possible pay in a month, I’ll be able to afford! And in seven months, I’ll actually own the furniture!” Yui rambled, excitedly shoveling food into her mouth.

Takeda and Ukai listened to her talk with matching expressions, though she wasn’t quite sure what they were. Takeda offered a smile when she finished.

“Wait,” Ukai said, shaking his head. “You mean, all this time, and you haven’t had…any furniture in your flat?”

“Uh, no.”

He blinked. “I – you – what.”

“Furniture is really expensive. I have one pot, one pan, a spatula, a whisk, and like, two plates and two bowls, and one mug. And that’s about the extent of my possessions.”

The two men gaped at her.

“You’ve been living like this for a _month_ , Yui?” Takeda asked, brows knit in concern.

“Yes, but I don’t have to anymore!” she said, waving her arms. “And it’s good!”

“Well, I’m glad you’ll finally have some basic necessities,” Takeda said slowly.

“I’m going to fight her parents,” Ukai said, slamming his hands on the table.

“Keishin,” Takeda warned.

“But Take-chan.”

“Yui, I want you to know that I’m really proud of you,” Takeda said. “I waited until I was in my last year of uni to come out to my parents and face a similar fate.”

“I was ready…I thought I was safe too,” Yui sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “How did it go for you, Sensei? Did they ever come around?”

“They took it about as well as you’d expect from an older couple hearing their only son is gay,” Takeda said with a shrug. “What about you, Keishin?”

“I’m not out,” Ukai mumbled. “Or, I am, but not to my family. Guess that makes me a coward, huh?”

“A coward, a brave fool, and the only adult who did things at a reasonable pace,” Yui huffed. “Well, anyways, I’ve gotta see if any of my friends can help me build stuff this weekend. Thank you, as always, for lunch, Sensei!”

“Of course, Yui.”

The boxes of furniture were in her apartment, so Yui decided to treat herself to a (cheap) latte with the small amount of spending money she was able to work into her budget. Two jobs could be exhausting, but Shimada and Ukai were both willing to pay her well, so she made it work.

She found a table towards the back of the café to sit and relax for a moment when a girl at a nearby table caught her attention.

_Do I know her?_

Yui stared for a second too long before making eye contact. Her cheeks flared, and she looked pointedly at her latte.

“Do I know you?”

Yui’s eyes snapped back up. “I – ah – I don’t know – I – um –”

“Wait, no, I do! Karasuno, girls’ team, right?”

Yui nodded.

“I saw your game last year!”

Yui cringed. _Oof_. “Oh.”

“It was pretty brutal,” the girl continued, “but I really admire how you never gave up. You must’ve been a really great captain, er–?”

“Michimiya Yui,” Yui supplied, sticking out her hand on autopilot.

“Misaki Hana,” the girl replied. “I used to manage the boys’ team at Johzenji.”

_So that’s how I know you…_

“I saw your match against Karasuno,” Yui said, scratching the back of her head. “Your team seemed…rambunctious.”

Hana laughed, and Yui was smitten. _How can a laugh be that pretty? Hoooly shit._

“Yeah, they were a wild bunch. It was a challenge keeping them in line, but I managed,” Hana said. “I’m glad I got to actually meet you. I…was going to say something to you, the day of the match, but you seemed preoccupied with your team, so I never got the chance.”

“O-oh!” Yui was certain she was a tomato by now. “Well, then, I’m glad too.”

“So, um…” Hana stood awkwardly. “This seat taken?”

“No, go ahead.”

A few moments of uncertain silence passed before Hana spoke up. “So, you in uni?”

Yui shook her head. “No, I can’t afford it right now. I’m working a couple jobs, and when I save up, I might look into some options.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hana said, biting her lip.

“No, it’s okay! People our age are usually in uni! What about you?”

“Well, I’m in a community college right now, but next semester I’m transferring to one in Tokyo,” Hana said. “Saving up as well, although only one job. I’m a part-time barista…”

“You don’t have to look so guilty,” Yui assured her. “Honestly, I’m good! I just bought furniture for my apartment, finally, and I’m using this caffeine as fuel before I go and build it…hopefully?”

“Wait, I could help if you wanted,” Hana offered.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to–”

“No, seriously, I’m a lesbian and if stereotypes prove right I should be a natural at this!”

Yui stared at her for a second before a laugh bubbled out of her. _What a way to slip that into conversation! Iconic._

“What?” Hana asked nervously.

Yui laughed harder. “Nothing, that’s just – well, there should be enough sapphic energy between us to get this done!”

Hana sighed in relief and smiled. “Good to know, Michimiya-san.”

“Please,” Yui said, “just call me Yui.”

“I’m a failure as a gay!” Hana cried, flopping on her back after two hours of trying and failing to build the dresser. “Useless, absolutely useless!”

“Hana-chan, it’s okay,” Yui assured her.

“I invited myself over to a cute girl’s apartment to impress her with my furniture building skills, just to fail to build any furniture!” Hana continued.

Yui’s heart stuttered. “You think I’m cute?”

Hana paused in her lamentations to give her a serious look. “Have you ever looked in a mirror? Of course I think you’re cute.”

Yui averted her eyes. “Thank you.” She sighed and stood up. “Okay, Hana-chan. Let’s head outside and walk around for a bit, maybe get some fresh energy, then we’ll try again. Maybe we’re just tired and getting confused, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hana agreed, pulling herself to her feet. “Alright, let’s do this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hana only came in at the end but just you wait it's about to get cute (and tbh it's gonna be fast-moving because I just want them to be Happy)
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
